


After Hours I: pining

by sleepy_stitches



Series: After Hours || sylgarth jrwi || happy au [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: 'ugarth my dear you're super gay that's all', Happy AU, M/M, Pining, Pre-Campaign, a little bit of an experiment in writing style, gayass sparring scene, i like it a lot though smile, i wrote this paragraph-by-paragraph in discord actually, possibly my favourite reaction to anything, sylgarth, tense might be absolutely FUCKED in this one but that's ok, the very very beginnings of a sylgarth au, ugarth pov, was sa's first reaction to this, which is to say this is very different to my usual style, which probably accounts for the change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: 'Sylnan was nothing more than a co-worker, his partner-in-crime, Ugarth couldn't seriously have feelings for him. Could he?'wooooooooooooo i'm back with more self-indulgent sylgarthisms!! this is the first of five one-shots in a little series about an au in which sylnan and ugarth are together and everything is good and nice. or, the so very aptly named, happy au. it's different to my usual writing style, but i like it quite a lot, and i hope you will too!!! enjoy!!!
Relationships: Ugarth Swayingfist & Sylnan Vengolor, Ugarth Swayingfist/Sylnan Vengolor
Series: After Hours || sylgarth jrwi || happy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903588
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	After Hours I: pining

**Author's Note:**

> a huge, huge thank you to sa for all her help with this!!! from support, to feedback, to proofreading, it's all helped a lot n i'm super grateful :]]

Ugarth doesn't quite remember who found the the abandoned warehouses, tucked quite some way outside of the busiest areas of the wharf, or when it started to become a base of operations for their little crew (Sylnan, Ugarth, Tristan and Jacquot when he could actually be bothered to pop in). What Ugarth does remember, however, is that Tristan was the one to suggest Ugarth and Sylnan using the large flat area between the warehouses to train one-on-one. Sylnan was fairly new to the underground, and while Tristan could easily help catch him up on lockpicking skills and the sort, Ugarth was easily the best of them in combat, and the most suited to teach Sylnan to fight.

That's how Ugarth ended up spending most of his nights with Sylnan, at the training grounds, after the others had left, sparring with Sylnan. The first week or so had just been teaching Sylnan the correct stances, adjusting basic technique, things like that. Now that he had that down, they spent a lot of time practicing hand-to-hand combat.

Usually the sparring matches ended once one of them got tired, where they'd then take a break and go again, but recently Ugarth had found himself pinning Sylnan up against one of the walls a rather effective way to end things. He continued fighting until Sylnan started landing more than a few blows and then he'd simply find a way to back Sylnan up against a wall, holding him there for a moment or two before releasing him, and telling him to take a quick break. 

This time, however, Ugarth found himself holding Sylnan up against the wall longer than usual. Was the flush on Sylnan's cheeks from the fighting? Or from how close they were? And why was his own face warm? They were just sparring, they were work partners, this was nothing. Why did he find himself looking at Sylnan's lips? Sylnan was nothing more than a co-worker, his partner-in-crime, Ugarth couldn't seriously have feelings for him. Could he?

Feelings aside, Ugarth can tell Sylnan is actively avoiding eye contact, most likely uncomfortable with how long they'd been there, and so he lets Sylnan go, telling him they'd leave training there for the night. Sylnan scurries off fairly quickly, leaving for wherever he currently resides.

As Ugarth walks home, he finds his mind wandering to Sylnan again. He cares about Sylnan, sure, but... it’s just a friendly thing, isn't it? Right? It wasn't like he wanted to lean in when he had Sylnan up against the wall- it wasn't like he wanted to believe that Sylnan was blushing because of him- and Ugarth certainly wasn't flushed because of how close they were. That's what Ugarth tells himself, even if he knows he’s lying.

Sylnan would never return those feelings anyway, Ugarth is sure of that at least. Who would ever care about someone like him, much less in a way like that? Sylnan may be his work partner, but Ugarth really doubts Sylnan would ever want it to be anything more. Ugarth pushes the thought from his mind however, and does his best to think of other things as he finishes the journey home.

The next week or so of training, Ugarth tries to leave a bit more distance between him and Sylnan, choosing to run other training drills, avoiding sparring where he can. He does his best to ignore the bolt of energy that runs through him every time Sylnan brushes against him, pushes down any little part of him that yearns to be close to Sylnan. 

Before long though, Sylnan does bring up the lack of sparring, and Ugarth has no real reason he can tell Sylnan, so they start up a match again. Ugarth blocks most of Sylnan's blows, and does his best to not get too close, but it's almost as if Sylnan is... backing himself up against the wall? It puzzles Ugarth, but if Sylnan has something he's trying to do, it's best for Sylnan's training if Ugarth goes with it. He reminds himself, once again, this is just for Sylnan's training, and it has nothing to do with the way Ugarth feels currently, and not at all because he wants to be closer to Sylnan again. 

Nothing changes this time, Ugarth simply pins Sylnan up against the wall again, and then releases him after a few moments. Ugarth is puzzled when Sylnan laughs, but can't help but smile as Sylnan makes an off-hand remark about how he's missed the familiarity of it all. Ugarth shakes his head, and tells Sylnan he should really try to avoid losing, that's the point of their training, but it's a light-hearted poke, and Sylnan grins at it, promising to do his best, and nothing more than that.

He'll get there, Ugarth is sure of it, but for now, pinning Sylnan to the wall more often doesn't sound too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm @sleepy_stitches on twt, come say hi!!!


End file.
